


The One Way To Make You Mine

by MeinNameIstJette



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Dominance, M/M, Sexy Times, Turkey enjoying Francis, contemplating life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinNameIstJette/pseuds/MeinNameIstJette
Summary: Sadik enjoys Francis' company and thinks a little too hard on all the ways he wants to dominant him.





	The One Way To Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should have posted this eons ago. I wrote it for a secret santa event on tumblr. Then didn't write it for when I was supposed to and gifted it to my secret santa, I swear, must have been a year later. Oops. 
> 
> I have to thank Christie whom was the recipient of my gift for all her patience and also for editing this when I was convinced to post it on A03. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys, at least a little bit.

There would be many who would say that Sadik was the exotic one. That his looks, his clothes, and his manner of being was as foreign as you could get without looking too far east. However, Sadik would disagree; it was the Europeans who were far more exotic with their strange ways and light coloured hair and eyes. He had been around a long time and had seen a good many of things. He’d interacted with these primitive societies and laughed when they believed themselves to be superior to him because their alleged god- the same god that he believed in- was better than his own. 

They were naive. The lot of them. 

Naive and bloodthirsty. 

But, that didn’t really bother Sadik because Sadik had been born to war. His existence had always been filled with battles and struggles of different kinds. He could clearly remember his days as a Mamluk...before he had even taken the god of the Empires that believed they could control him. 

Sadik could and would never be tamed but that wasn’t to say that he couldn’t tame those that he desired. 

It was all a matter of molding these nations into behaving the way he wanted, much in the same way his artisans molded the ever popular Turkish pottery and ceramics that had gotten into Europe. It was Sadik’s art and his land’s beauty that had attracted the eye of one particular exotic specimen.

It was also this boy’s….no, man’s desire for greatness that had caught Sadik’s eye. 

Fransa.

For certain, this was a much different attraction than that he occasionally showed his vassal states. This was an attraction that made Sadik want to dominate and control. He wanted his touch to leave this man trembling with want. He wanted his mouth to elicit cries of pleasure. He wanted his hands to unravel and guide Francis to completion. 

The thought of that porcelain chest rising and falling, desperately trying to draw in breath, as Sadik ate him whole. Those parted rosy lips swollen from the way Sadik had devoured them until the only thing Francis could breath in was him. Sadik wanted to be Francis’ everything, the only thing on his mind, and the only one who could truly satisfy him. 

That was why Sadik had begun their relationship with the subtle exchange of their cultures. They both had a common enemy and it only made sense for them to ally themselves against a certain Austrian bastard that he would refrain from mentioning to not sour his mood. 

And yet, as much as it was about power politics and strategies, Sadik’s attention was fixated on the soft porcelain skin protruding from the neck of Francis’ impossibly constricting jacket. It was skin hidden under finely tailored garments with beautifully embroidered patterns, not as beautiful as his own clothes but still something to admire… or rather see strewn on his bedroom floor. 

It was difficult to see but every now and then the green of Sadik’s eyes could be seen through the shadows of his mask- gaze fixated on his guest. It was also in these moments that Sadik could see the subtle pink hue rise up in Francis’ pale cheeks as his gaze briefly dropped to his hands demurely, before lifting back up to meet his gaze with a confident and charming smile. It was cute that Francis thought he could out-charm Sadik, but the art of seduction was one that Sadik had had much longer to master than the European in front of him. 

Sadik had made sure that throughout their entire exchange wine would be freely poured as a symbol of good will. Of course, Sadik would refrain from drinking to show his own piety, despite not truly believing in the faith of his Empire. He was much too old to truly take the word of a mortal as anything divine. 

That was why watching Francis become more and more inebriated amused Sadik. The once subtle flush to Francis’ cheeks had darkened just as red as the wine, and the way he looked at Sadik was as if he wished to see through his many layers of clothes. It wasn’t such a mystery- his mortal body was the same as any other war hardened man, but perhaps there was mystery in the lines and scars Sadik assumed Francis was hoping to find under his clothes.

No, there would be no touching on Francis’ part, not long enough to map any inch of Sadik. Francis would be far too drunk at that point, but it would be easy to tumble him straight into his bed. 

One glass turned into two, turned into three, then four. 

Sadik’s mask was carefully pulled off and stored away so that the full intensity of his gaze could land on the Frenchman before him. His green gaze lingering a little too intently on the lips before him, earning him a sucked-in breath as he feels the Frenchman lean forward. 

“See something you like?” Francis purrs softly. 

Sadik’s lip tilts up in a handsome smirk as he glances up and then back to Francis’ lips. “More like something I want.” he replies, deep and sultry. 

His tone seems to elicit quite a response from the blonde in front of him, and Sadik’s smirk just grows. He reaches out to grasp the fabric of Francis’ coat to pull him forward, no hesitation as he catches Francis’ lips in a heated kiss, tasting the wine the man had been drinking most of the evening. It was clear that Francis hadn’t quite expected such forwardness. There was no resistance, just complacency as Francis moans softly and enjoys the fact that Sadik knows exactly what he’s doing and how he wants it.

Sadik nips and tugs at Francis’ bottom lip as he pulls back to catch his breath, earning a small whimper that escapes past Francis’ lips. Sadik pauses to drink in the sight before him as he pushes his fingers through the blonde’s hair, admiring Francis’s flushed cheeks, parted lips, and visible arousal. This was a sight that Sadik could easily jack off to. 

Right now, however, he was going to take advantage of the fact that he had flesh and bone right in front of him. It was a shame that Francis was most likely too drunk to stay up too late… he would have liked to enjoy the man all night. It was a shame that he had been blind to the flaw in his own plan. 

This would have to do for now. Until they would cross paths again. 

Sadik lurches forward, pushing Francis onto his back. He was glad the Sultan had given him one of his many meeting rooms; their sitting arrangement was convenient for what Sadik had in mind. His lips had found the available skin along Francis’ jawline as he nips and kisses a trail along it. Sadik, surprisingly well versed in European clothing, was already working Francis’ impressively intricate jacket open as he settles comfortably between the man’s trembling thighs. 

Sadik could feel Francis’ hands clawing at his back, the man clearly too drunk to be able to figure out where Sadik’s clothes started or ended. That was fine- Sadik enjoyed the power difference in fucking someone completely naked and debauched while he was mostly clothed. Not to mention, Sadik had every intention on marking up Francis’ pretty, flawless skin beneath that clothing. As much as he wants the rest of Europe to know that France’s physical body had been claimed by him, he knows better than to make it too visible. At least at this point of their relationship. 

Sadik briefly pulls back to focus on unbuttoning Francis’ vest and subsequently after his white blouse, leaving Francis on display for Sadik. Hungry lips trail over Francis’ soft skin eliciting soft moans and groans from him. He pauses to tease Francis’ left nipple as he takes the nub between his teeth, tugging lightly on it, before wrapping his lips around it to suck on it. Sadik doesn’t linger there long as he trails those lips down to the waistband of Francis’ trousers where he could see the bulge of the Frenchman’s erection. He nuzzles it, glancing up with a wicked smile before he’s drawing back to carefully pull Francis’ erection free. 

Francis’ breath stutters and Sadik dips down to take the head of the man’s cock into his mouth. This earns Sadik a loud moan as Francis’ back arches off the divan, his hand immediately sliding into Sadik’s short hair and gripping it hard. Sadik’s tongue twirls around the head of Francis’ cock, before he’s loosening his throat and taking more of him in.

Francis’ thighs slide up around Sadik’s head, trembling as he’s lost further into pleasure. Sadik glances up to see that Francis had covered his mouth with his free arm in hopes of keeping his noises to a minimum- this was not what Sadik wanted at all. He wanted to hear Francis, and he wanted Francis to be heard by the people passing by in the corridor. Sadik takes Francis completely into his mouth before he starts a merciless pace. This seems to rip out a loud startled moan from Francis which has Sadik rewarding him by sucking and bobbing with a lot more intent. 

If Sadik wasn’t so occupied with sucking Francis’ cock. He would have been able to see how the beautiful flush on the Frenchman’s cheeks had spread down his neck and along his chest, how Francis’ back arched as he seemed to have trouble drawing in a breath. But Sadik still knows when to stop, especially with the way Francis’ toes were curling and his thighs shaking. He pulls off of Francis’ cock with a lewd slurp, earning him an agonized cry at the abruptness of it all. 

The large Turk smirks as he pulls back, grasping Francis’ hips and without warning flipping the man onto his stomach. This action earns him a startled cry, but the moment Sadik pulls off Francis’ jacket, vest, and blouse, he leans in so his hot breath trails up the man’s spine until he’s pressing soft kisses to the back of Francis’ neck, and all is forgiven. 

He slips a hand into Francis’ trousers as he caresses the Frenchman’s backside, already teasing the man’s hole despite the lack of lubricant. Francis wouldn’t have to worry, Sadik intended to lubricate and open him up well before he would sink into him and fuck him senseless- precisely why Sadik had made sure there would be a bottle of olive oil close by. 

He hates that he has to draw back to pull himself out of his trousers and slick his hand and achingly hard cock. Sadik can’t help but let out a low groan of his own, looking down to the blonde splayed beneath him and thinking of how tight and hot Francis would feel around him. He doesn’t waste time as he looms back over the Frenchman, catching his lips to muffle him, only this once, as he presses a finger into the man. 

Francis moans into Sadik’s mouth the moment he begins to work the Frenchman open. His finger thrusts in and out of him as he tries to loosen him so he can take a second finger, and Francis arches back against him, clearly enjoying himself. Sadik presses in a second finger, hooking them as he thrusts them with more intent into the man under him. 

Francis’ arms slide out in front of him as he grasps onto the fabric of the divan as some sort of anchor against the overwhelming sensations. A shout of pleasure is ripped out of the Frenchman and Sadik, being who he is, capitalizes on it as he angles his thrusts to continuously hit Francis’ sweet spot. 

Francis’ toes curl and his thighs tremble as he tries to keep his ass up, begging for more in slurred moans. Sadik lurches forward, pressing his chest tight to Francis’ back as he fits a third finger and keeps working him. He doesn’t let this continue for too long, he didn’t want Francis to come just yet, not before he had a proper go at him. 

In fact, Sadik was surprised that Francis had held out this long after drinking so much even if it was spaced out over the course of a few hours. Sadik thrusts his fingers one last time into Francis before he pulls them out earning him another strangled cry. His lips tug up higher as he nuzzles just below Francis’ ear. “Soon, gülüm~” Sadik murmurs huskily which has Francis groaning as the Frenchman presses his forehead down against the divan, trying desperately to catch his breath back. 

Sadik nips at Francis’ earlobe as he guides his cock to Francis’ hole at last. He holds himself steady and then he’s pushing his hips forward as he lets the man’s heat and tightness engulf him, pulling a loud, long moan from Francis. Once seated fully inside, Sadik gives both of them a moment to adjust to each other before he’s pulling back so he can grasp Francis’ hips to hold him still. 

Sadik can feel that Francis wants to rut back into his thrusts but he holds him firmly, wanting to control every bit of what would happen next. The pace is quick and rough. Sadik knew that Francis wouldn’t last long with all the stimulation he’s experienced so far, and he’s not proven wrong when he feels Francis tighten around him as he comes with such a beautiful cry of pleasure. However, it doesn’t slow Sadik down, in fact rather quickening his pace as he thrusts into Francis’ pliant body as the blonde struggles to come down from his climax, instead feeling overwhelmed by the continued pleasure.

He fucks the Frenchman for a good while longer before he feels himself peak. As much as he wants to quicken his rhythm, Sadik’s thrusts become erratic as he chases his orgasm, coming with a loud possessive growl before he’s doubling over Francis, panting harshly. 

Sadik holds still as he gives himself a few minutes to come down from that high and only then does he pull out of Francis, who’s still trembling and breathing hard with the power of his orgasm and the continued stimulation after. Sadik tucks himself back into his pants before he sits back to take in the sight of his conquest debauched on his divan. 

His lips curl up in a pleased smirk and after he’s caught his breath he moves to roll Francis onto his back and catch his lips in a hungry kiss. Francis’ hand curls into the back of Sadik’s hair as he holds him in place to properly enjoy Sadik’s lips, moaning softly against him.

“Next time...can we do this when I’m more sober.” Francis sighs, though it’s clear that he’s more than content with what transpired between them.

Sadik lets out a soft laugh as he kisses him again. “We can do this as many times as you want and in as many ways as you want. It looks as if we’ll have a lot of time.”

It was clear they were going to have a very colourful alliance.


End file.
